Oversampled A/D converters have been implemented to provide high resolution data conversion for many applications including video and audio applications. Typically, errors in the conversion process are introduced from sources such as noise and component parameter variations resulting from process and temperature variations. Component parameter errors are most noticeable in the analog circuitry portion of a data converter. Accordingly, others have previously used circuitry and other techniques to try to compensate for or correct errors associated with analog circuit errors which adversely affect accuracy during data conversion. For example, others have used lasers to trim resistors to an optimum value. Capacitive D/A converter structures are typically implemented with parasitic capacitive insensitive structures. Resolutions obtainable with some oversampling A/D converters reduce the need to perform error correction However, when error correction is implemented in data converters, correction techniques utilizing analog circuitry in the analog circuit portion are commonly implemented.